It is known per se to introduce marking elements on a substrate. These marking elements are used for determining reference positions on a substrate by means of a camera, after which components are placed on a desired position relative to the reference positions on the substrate by means of a placement machine.
A disadvantage of such a known method is inter alia that the marking elements specifically introduced on the substrate for this purpose take up space, which is undesired with substrates becoming ever smaller. In addition, the specific marking element may be located remote from the position at which a component is subsequently to be placed, as a result of which the measurement may be inaccurate and time-consuming.